wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Grinder Style
Wild Grinder Style is the first half of the 24th episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 50th episode overall. Overview Lil Rob creates a new dance and song called Ticky Tack-Tack style. Goggles films Lil Rob doing the dance and uploads it. The video goes viral and Lil Rob finds himself at the center of a global craze! With the Wild Grinders as his posse, Lil Rob gets swept up in a global tour where he does the Ticky Tack-Tack style song and dance over and over and over and over. It's all anyone wants to see him do or talk about. Lil Rob just wants to be a skater, but how can he shed global fame? To do the only thing he really wants to do...skate. Synopsis At the Lot, Lil Rob pratices skating to compete in the Skate-A-Thon Con, but the Grinders must film and upload an unique video to Skate-A-Thon to be the first to win 1 million hits. Jack Knife, Spitball, and Meaty attends, but their acting makes it too awkward. Lil Rob steps in and invents the Ticky Tack-tack Dance, with Goggles recording him. With an accidental success, the Ticky Tack Tack video have its views skyrocketing around the world, as of the Grinders' amazement. Rob's phone call with Gene and Patty interrupted the video, and he thought that he is having a talk with his parents. Gene and Patty asked Rob to do the Ticky Tack Tack for their promise. With little surprises, Lil Rob becomes unenthusiastic, but Meaty encourages him that their viral video was sent to the Skate-A-Thon. A proud horde of fans wearing Lil Rob's hats interrupted Rob and Meaty's skating time, additionally Flipz. The horde target Lil Rob as their only fame, before Rob and Meaty began to escape. However, they are captured by Track Hucksterball. Track wants him to attend to the Tick Tack Tack Tour, but Rob pleadingly refuses and wants to skate for the Skate-A-Thon. Track then makes a deal that if he promotes to the tour, then he will finally compete to skate. Lil Rob creates his request to skate after finishing the Ticky Tack-Tack, but with the horde jeering at him. Worriedly, Rob continues the dance. At the Kids' Selection Awards, the Ticky Tack-Tack Dance won the award, yet Rob grew nervous and downbeat. Meaty gives him the invited to Skate-A-Thon, later, cheering him up. Finally arrived at the Skate-A-Thon but with an upcoming twist, many annoying fans still cheering at the Ticky Tack-Tack Dance. Outraged, Lil Rob decides to discard his own dancing technique and headed on to skate. The Grinders leave Skate-A-Thon, leaving Track Hucksterball with a temper tantrum with everyone recording. Track is in delight, imagining that he can make his own viral video. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Track Hucksterball Supporting Characters *Gene *Patty *Flipz *Stubford Hucksterball *Chip Fligginton *Queen of Moronico Major Events *Lil Rob creates a dancing technique called the Ticky Tack-Tack Style. Trivia Original *A video shows a pencil test of Lil Rob's Ticky Tack-Tack Style on the official Wild Grinders Facebook page. *It should be possibly known that both Wild Grinder Style and Call of the Wild Grinder prematurely have their preview images to be shown earlier, before the second half of the second season begins; they are removed from the gallery though in an unknown date. Continuity *The webcam on Lil Rob's helmet from Web Wars appears again. *The baby that is biting the unicorn is the same baby from Merry Grindernukamas. **The unicorn in the same shape appears again since Grindbox 1080. Character Revelations *Jack Knife is terrible at rhyming while he raps, addditionally Meaty. *Meaty uses Lil Rob as a "fart weapon", awkwardly and curiously known that he is replacing Meaty to take the role as the "secret weapon". *The cat in the video from Cat Scratch Meaty appears as the minor character. **If the Peekaboo Cat keeps saying "Peekaboo!" on her video, that might be the first time that a cat could speak. *Like his son, Track Hucksterball gets a temper tantrum near the end of the segment. Allusions *The Ticky Tack-Tack Style and the episode's title are an experience of PSY's Gangnam Style. It's the second time that the Gangnam Style reference is used since Grindbox 1080, though it was hardly to be noticed. **A few fans insisted that part of Lil Rob's dance is the Melbourne Shuffle. *Meaty querying about himself becoming a real boy, he is referring to Pinocchio. The Pinocchio reference is used for the third time, since The Amaazing Racers and When You Grind Upon a Star. *The Kids' Selection Awards is a homage of Nickelodeon's active live show, Kids Choice Awards. **This could be the actual foreshadowing of why Lil Rob is in the Kids' Choice Award nominated for unknown reasons. **The purple slime is a parody of the popular Nickelodeon's green slime. *Stubford boasting "Call me, maybe?" was referenced from Call Me Maybe by Canadian singer-writer Carly Rae Jepsen. Running Gags *A "baby biting a unicorn" is mentioned at the beginning of the episode, then physically appeared in the Choice Awards. *"Smershawlee", a coinage that Jack Knife first uses, is orally used as the main running gag of this episode, besides Lil Rob's Ticky Tack Tack dance and song. *Stubford becomes smitten with the Peekaboo Kitty video. *The squirrel who is the fan of the Ticky Tack Tack is primarily a running gag throughout the episode. Animation Errors *After taking off the webcam out of Lil Rob's helmet, part of the webcam that holds it disappears. *Lil Rob did not smile in the first playback of the Ticky Tack-Tack Style. *Lil Rob switches from his helmet to his original cap. If done, the helmet that he have taken off changes into his same original cap for a second. Gallery Screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders